


Demons are a Girl's Best Friend

by PolyArmoury



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Consent, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, F/M, Glory Hole, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Unspecified Setting, Vaginal Sex, fuck toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyArmoury/pseuds/PolyArmoury
Summary: No stranger to pleasing all manner of esoteric creatures, no Demon has ever caught your attention like this one has. You're aware of the risks, and are all too eager to claim your reward.
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The booth is small, but not uncomfortably so. You’ve room to move, your clothes are hung neatly out of the way, and the bench you’re kneeling on is well cushioned and comfortable. More importantly, it keeps you at the perfect distance from the object of your attention right now, a smooth rectangular hole set in the dark wall of the booth in front of you. You’ve been paid already, for your discretion as much as your time, so all that’s left to do is to wait.

You smell him, before you see him. It’s a faint scent at first, a heady, rich, smoky scent which begins to permeant your booth as heavy footfalls approach the wall. This isn’t your first time here. You know a demon when you smell one.

Even so, the fully erect cock that emerges from the wall surprises you. It’s thick, even for a demon, long and blunt. You can make out ridges all along the dark red length, and as the demon’s dick draws closer, the smell grows all the stronger. You feel light and warm, unconsciously reaching up to trace your fingers over your breasts as your other hand reaches forward. You hold your breath, gliding your hand over the thick flare, the ribbed length, his soft, full balls. You feel the warmth radiating off him, the steady pulse of need under your gentle fingers. You could leave, of course. There’s no judgement for not wanting to service the more esoteric patrons of this establishment. But you wouldn’t keep coming back if you didn’t love this so much. You lean forward, breath shaky with anticipation and need. Your lips part slowly, savouring the moment as you move towards him. You hesitate for just a moment longer, then take one quick, gentle taste of the crown.

You gasp, your body shuddering as the taste hits you. The cock twitches against your mouth, demanding more, and you feel yourself getting soaked as you move to comply. You lean forward, planting wet kisses against his heavy balls, before drawing a long, slow lick up from his base to the head. You’re rewarded for your efforts with a deep, primal feeling of satisfaction in the back of your skull. Emboldened, you continue, covering the warm, thick shaft in gentle kisses, your body tingling as your head becomes filled with the taste and the smell of him. Your free hand moves to cup his balls, massaging him gently while your grope at yourself with a desperate urgency, squeezing and scratching at your tits, your stomach, your thighs. You’re soaked completely now, made all the worse by the sheer force of need you can feel pulsing through the wall, driving you to please this beautiful cock. You lean back, your lips a mess and your eyes wide with need, pausing to admire the thick shaft in front of you. It shines now, a testament to your efforts, twitching with unrestrained want. Unable to deny it, or yourself, you move forward once more. Slowly, gently, your press your lips to the thick flare, letting out a low, trembling moan as you work inch after inch of the demonic length into your throat. Your jaw strains wide around the flare, but your need drives you forward, the blunt head of his cock pushing past your lips and down your throat. You feel the ridges of his shaft against your lips, your tongue pressed up against him as you relax your throat and take more, always more. Your eyes roll back as the crown hits the back of your throat and pushes past, the force of his need and your own desperation working to make him fit every inch inside you. By the time your nose comes to rest against him, and you feel his balls against your chin, you’re a ruined mess. Soaked and shuddering, pawing at yourself with desperation, throat bulging from the 10 inches of otherworldly cock you’ve managed to sheath in your throat. You hold him there, basking in the feeling of fullness, before slowly drawing your head back. You feel the ridges of his heavy cock run over your tongue, the thick flare dragging across your throat and through your mouth to rest just inside your lips. You’re met with the feeling of a long, low groan in your mind, which is quickly followed by one of your own as you get the first taste of his pre-cum. Before, his taste was making you light, empty headed. The thick, warm taste of his pre-cum begins to fill that space with a want, the need to service. You always knew this was how it would go, and took him down your throat willingly, just waiting for this excuse to just let go.

And so you do. Your throat glides back and forth over his shaft as if made for it, your lips warm and tingling as you mould your throat around this demon’s cock. On your knees in a small dark booth, your pussy soaked and aching with need, you let yourself go. The only sounds are your own moans and sighs, the choked, wet sounds of cock in the back of your throat, the shuddering gasps when you earn another taste of the demon’s thick pre-cum. He twitches and pulses in your throat, the ridges and flare growing harder and thicker. From the other side of the wall, the demon begins thrusting to meet your lips, the waves off raw lust now pouring from his mind into yours. You move faster, choking yourself on every inch of him in your need to please, to serve. You didn’t start with these thoughts, you don’t think, but for all that the demon is sending his need into your mind in waves, you know these thoughts are your own. You also know that he’s close, now. Close to giving you what you both need. Your lips glide up and down his shaft, in a final effort to please before you drive your mouth to his base, his full length kept in your throat’s tight embrace. You can’t help but feel like you were made for this, to hold this creature’s gorgeous cock in your throat for as long as he needs until he’s satisfied.

And he doesn’t need much longer. You feel his snarling moan against your mind, the thick ridges of his cock going stiff, and then he’s cumming. His shaft pulses against your tongue again and again as his cum pours down your throat, thick and warm and oh so delicious. You feel yourself cum as you taste him, his cock exactly where you know it belongs as he empties his straining balls down your throat. For what feels like eternity you’re trapped on his flare, too helpless to do anything but swallow until there’s too much to do even that, demonic cum leaking out from your stretched lips. Finally, but all too soon, he withdraws, his flare softening as he pulls himself out of your throat. Moaning softly you draw your fingers over your chin and chest, taking the cum you didn’t swallow and licking it off your fingers. You’re loath to waste any of the reward you worked so hard for, and you move forward to his softening cock, still wonderfully long and thick, now hanging low before you. With drawn-out, gentle licks of your tongue you begin to clean him off, resting the side of your head against the wall as you lazily run your tongue over the flared head, down the softening ridges, around his still full balls, drinking in the taste and smell of him for as long as you can.

Lost in the haze of worship, you aren’t sure when you realize you’re no longer leaning against the wall. You’re still in your booth, but before you the barrier between you and the demon begins to fade away. Your head now rests against his broad, warm thigh, and you lean back to take in the full sight of the creature before you. His skin is a deep red, and everywhere you touch you feel warm and heady. Dark hooves smoke gently against the ground, the colour slowly getting brighter moving up into his legs. You run your hands over thick, muscled thighs, up his hips to a well toned stomach. Though you can’t get a good look from on your knees, you know the demon looms. Standing easily 8 feet tall, every inch of him is the image of master-sculpted strength, broad musculature pulsing with a faint inner light. A featureless face stares down at you, a mask of smooth, dark bone interrupted only by the long, thick horns which curve gently up from his forehead. A clawed hand, large enough to fit around your head, reaches down to stroke your hair as you rest against his thigh. Reaching down, you let one hand lazily play with your clit while the other strokes along his soft length. As he stirs in your hand, you feel a wave come off of him again. Need and want, affection even, but also caution and a warning. You gaze up at this monster that towers over you and know that if you choose this road, you can’t come back. Licking your lips, the seconds pass slowly, time dragging out as you stare up into the demon’s patient, eyeless gaze. At last, his thick cock hardening in your hand once more, you nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleased with your performance so far, your latest customer suggests taking things further

You feel how pleased that makes him, a low rumbling approval rolling through your mind accompanied by his swiftly thickening dick rising against your cheek. You rest your head against his hip, your face against the warmth of his body as you bask in his heat, his scent. Your hand, unable to completely fit around him, lazily strokes his cock as his fingers tangle slowly, but firmly, in your hair. You plant kisses along the full length of his shaft as he pulls you gently towards his broadening head. You assume he’s asking for a second round, bathing his flare in your tongue. You whine as he leans down, his cock pulling away from your lips, looking up at him in confusion and loss. Then his hands are on you, a broad, firm grip around the back of your neck and your hips. You gasp in surprise and he stands, lifting you up with him. Your legs move to wrap around his hips as he holds you, just barely, above his gently twitching cock. You groan as he works his flared head back and forth against your folds, crying out as you angle yourself to feel his hot, hard ridges grind into your clit. You look up at him, eyes wide with desperate need as he grinds himself against you, his shaft shining as he uses you to lubricate himself. You try to grind down, to force his head inside you, but he holds you back, just far enough away to taunt you. You feel, again, a final question, a last stop before you’re truly lost. You reach up, arms wrapping around his neck as you grind down onto him. Through your own, shuddering breathing you manage to whimper out a single, quiet word.

“Please”

Your next sound is an unrestrained scream as, in one shove, the demon hilts all ten inches of his thick, ridged cock inside your soaking cunt. It shouldn’t fit, couldn’t fit before you swallowed him, but now he bottoms himself out in you with a frightening ease, your pussy stretching delightfully around his thick, burning shaft. Taking a step forward he plants your back against the wall, one broad hand still holding onto your hips, and begins to thrust into you in earnest. Each push buries every inch of his length in you, pulling back until just the flare rests inside you before slamming forward again. Your mind is filled with a feeling of total, inevitable satisfaction, though who’s it is you have no clue. All you know is that you both agree this was always going to happen, and you’d have it no other way.

You have no name to call the demon as he fucks you, to cry out as he turns your cunt into the perfect sheath, but you make do. Panting, moaning, sobbing into his broad chest, your hands digging into his thick shoulders, you babble your need incoherently against his warm red flesh. You can feel each inch of ribbing grind against your insides, each ridge bringing you closer and closer to climax. The monster knows you can take it, knows you want it, and doesn’t bother holding back anymore. Your mouth hangs open, your eyes rolled back under fluttering eyelids as he pounds his cock into you again and again, relentless in his pace and mercilessly selfish in his use of your body. You hang on as much as you can, only rousing yourself to plant desperate, needy kisses against his chest and neck. Your teeth graze his collarbone as your mind is filled with feelings of satisfaction, his own pleasure drowning out any thought but your own want. Your legs are too numb and shaky now to wrap around his hips, hanging limply from his grasp around your waist and his dick buried in your cunt. The space around you blurs as your awareness shrinks down to the creature in front of you. You barely notice that you orgasm, one of many since he’s planted you on his cock, your senses filled with the sight and smell of him, the sound of him thrusting himself home in your soaking pussy drowning out your broken gasps and moans. You manage a choked out scream as you cum again, the ridges of his cock stiffening, his flare growing as you realize he’s getting closer. With the last of your strength you throw yourself around him, legs and arms wrapping around to hold on for dear life as your otherworldly lover grabs you by the hips with both hands, nails digging deliciously into your ass, and begins to fuck you with shallower, desperate strokes. You kiss your way up his neck, barely able to whimper out the words to tell him how good he feels, how thick and hot and right his cock feels inside you. You let your head loll back and moan without shame as he thrusts all the harder, picking up to a crescendo before you feel his climax wash over you like a tidal wave. Sheer, alien pleasure fills your mind as he hilts his full length in your abused body and empties his straining balls as deep inside you as he can. Waves of his cum, so deliciously, pleasantly warm and thick inside you, flood your desperate cunt. You cum with each new pulse of his cock inside you, micro-orgasms chasing away the remnants of your doubts as his cum starts to pour down your legs and coat his shaft. After what’s seems like an eternity he slows, his dick barely softening inside you as he holds you against him, both of your chests heaving. You feel used, full, defiled. Cum leaks out of your abused pussy and stains your thighs, pours down his shaft to pool against his emptied balls. You look up at him, into his broad, featureless face, and bring one shaky hand up to caress his jawline as your throat works to form words.

“May I clean you off, please?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely devoted now, you've more than earned your epilogue

From your seat at the head off the grand hall, you smile as you watch the familiar proceedings. The guests have spilled out from the centre of the room, lounging on long, low couches and thick pillows clad in every shade of silk. A low fire in the centre of the grand room casts dancing shadows over the far walls and glints playfully over the golden jewelry of the assembled party, hundreds of bodies lounging in various poses of self indulgence. To your left, a young mortal man and an incubus lounge together, chatting as the sip their wine and slowly stroke each other’s stiffening lengths. A second man, his body painted with the symbols of a devout acolyte, has his head pinned under the cunt of a succubus, her iridescent wings fluttering as she cums again and again. On a low bed to your far right, a woman lies tangled amongst a small horde of imps, her cunt, ass, mouth, and hands full of their disproportionately thick cocks as she shakes and moans amidst her flock of lovers. You take this all in as you do every night, the golden jewelry that hangs down from your body jingling slightly and brushing against you as you grind yourself down against your master’s cock. The demon you now call lord lounges back in his throne, one hand around your throat while the other toys with your clit. You shudder around his thick shaft, every ridged inch of his perfect dick held inside you as you grind down against him, letting your thoughts drift amongst his feelings of satisfaction and desire. With a gentle tug on your neck he pulls you backwards, cradling his favoured fuck toy against his chest. You lean into him, lounging against his broad pecs as his hands explore your body. You sigh, full and content, as you drape one hand around the back of his neck. As your lord, your demon begins to thrust up into your cunt you moan, tilting your head up beg, to plead. With a desperate whisper, just quiet enough for him to hear, you moan your master’s name as he begins once again to fuck you.


End file.
